1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the conversion of thermal energy to mechanical motion. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus which utilizes a temperature differential to effectuate rotational movement.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known to create devices which utilize a temperature differential to create mechanical motion. Some of these devices have been referred to as "heat engines" or "thermal engines," and an exemplary thermal engine 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. Thermal engine 100 includes four tanks 102-105 mounted on a rotating frame 106, which rotates about an axis 108. As frame 106 rotates, each of the tanks 102-105 is sequentially immersed in fluid heat source 116.
In FIG. 1, tank 102 is fully immersed in fluid heat source 116, which heats a liquid contained within tank 102 beyond its boiling point. The liquid then vaporizes, increasing the pressure within tank 102, and causing the steam to travel up conduit 110 to tank 104, provided on an opposite side of frame 106. Because tank 104 is not immersed in fluid heat source 116, its temperature is less than that of tank 102, which causes the vapor passed from tank 102 to tank 104 to condense. The condensed liquid in tank 104 adds weight to tank 104, whose offset center of gravity 114 creates an imbalance which causes counter-clockwise rotation of frame 106. This rotation immerses tank 105 in fluid heat source 116, thereby heating the volatile liquid contained within tank 105 and causing it to vaporize. This vapor travels through conduit 112 to tank 103, where it cools and condenses back into liquid form. In some cases, a cooling source, such as a cool water spray 118, is used to cool tank 114 to assist in the condensation of the vapor. So long as a sufficient temperature differential is maintained between fluid heat source 116 and the apex of rotation, thermal engine 100 is designed to continue rotating.